


i don’t want to change, see, ‘cause i still want to be your brother

by b99detectivealpaca



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Depression, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99detectivealpaca/pseuds/b99detectivealpaca
Summary: “Holly?” Mac asked. No response. “Is everything okay? Holly!” He then heard cries and sniffles coming from his parents’ bathroom and went to go see what was going on.Lo and behold, there was his 15-year-old sister Holly, with tears streaming down her cheeks, and she was holding a bottle that looked awfully similar to his dad’s bottle of antidepressants.◊◊◊Jake Peralta has dealt with PTSD and depression for the last 10 years. Thankfully, his doctor has given him medication that still allows him to be the cute and kooky kid we all know and love. He has had some of those dark thoughts, but he immediately gets rid of them, knowing that doing it will just make everything worse.Unfortunately, what he didn’t know, was that his daughter, Holly Santiago-Peralta, was thinking the exact opposite.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Amy Santiago, Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Terry Jeffords & Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Mac is 17. Jake and Amy have since had a daughter two years younger than Mac and have named her Holly. This is a very serious fic that should not be made fun of.

It all started when Jake and Amy were at work and 17-year-old Mac was at the coffee shop with some friends. Holt has since become Commissioner of the NYPD, Amy had taken his spot as the captain of the Nine-Nine, Rosa had taken hers as the newly appointed Sergeant Diaz. Jake had since gotten his dream job working with the FBI, and all were happily content with their lives.

But enough about them, though. The story begins with Mac and his friends at the coffee shop. They were revising their math homework and studying for the upcoming test on Thursday.

“Hey, anybody know the answer for number 12,” His friend Kayla asked.

“I got Abraham Lincoln, for some reason,” Mac said, which garnered a glare from Kayla and their friends Julian and Maya.

“Ok, I’m kidding, the answer is 10 to the power of 23, I think.”

“Thank you for helping my girlfriend, John McClane,” Maya said, which annoyed Mac. Ever since his friends knew that Mac was named after a Die Hard character, they loved to call him John McClane just to poke fun at him.

“Ha, ha,” Mac said sarcastically. He picked up his phone to scroll through Instagram as the four friends were waiting for their drinks. He clicked on his sister Holly’s page and immediately found something alarming as her latest post. Nothing except a black page, with the word “goodbye” in enlarged text.

“Hey, I have to go,” He said to his friends just as their drinks were arriving. Julian immediately asked, “Is everything okay?”

 _I don’t know,_ Mac thought. _IS everything okay? I just found something on my sister’s Instagram and now I feel like I need to go check on her._ “Yes,” he lied. “Everything’s fine. My mom and dad are coming home any minute and I just wanna get home before my mom sends out an AMBER Alert.”

“Fair enough,” Maya said. “Bye!” Mac grabbed his cappuccino on his way out, and waved goodbye to his friends.

It took about 10 minutes for Mac to drive home from the coffee shop. He opened the door to complete silence.

“Holly?” he asked. No response. “Is everything okay? Holly!” He then heard cries and sniffles coming from his parents’ bathroom and went to go see what was going on.

Lo and behold, there was his 15-year-old sister Holly, with tears streaming down her cheeks, and she was holding a bottle that looked awfully similar to his dad’s bottle of antidepressants.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Mac screamed. “Those are Dad’s, put those away!”

“No!” she screamed in response. “I can’t open these,” she said through choked sobs, “I need help.”

“Yes, you do.” He snatched the bottle of antidepressants away from his sister, and she began screaming hysterically. “GIVE THOSE BACK, I NEED THEM,” she yelled. Mac didn’t get a chance to respond before she charged at him, ready to take the pills away.

“YOU DON’T NEED THEM!” Mac exclaimed. “JUST TRUST ME, I KNOW WHAT TO DO.” He was basically playing tug-o-war with his sister, until the cap snapped off, and the pills were scattered everywhere.

“NO!” Holly screamed. She then crouched down onto the ground and began sobbing hysterically. “Help me,” she muttered. “I’m not okay…”

Mac hugged her from behind as he dialed 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“It’s my sister,” Mac replied. “I think she was trying to kill herself.”

“Okay then, can you tell me your address?”

“5240 Remington Place. I don’t know how long I can keep my sister pacified, please hurry!”

“Calm down sir, I have already police officers and ambulances on their way…” The rest then faded away.

Police officers.

Mac needed to call Jake and Amy.

“Hey Mac, I’m still at the precinct, but on my way home.” While it had only been about 9 hours since Mac last heard his mother’s voice, it felt like 9 years. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Holly.”

“What’s wrong with Holly?”

“Well, I saw something concerning on her Instagram, so I left the coffee shop early to check on her.” Mac had tiny tears rolling down his face, compared to his sister, who was still sobbing despite the fact that she had definitely lost too much fluid. “When I got home, she was in the bathroom, the one with Dad’s antidepressants.”

“McClane, what are you saying?”

“I think Holly was trying to commit suicide.”

That pretty much paralyzed Amy. The only thing she could say was, “Oh God.”

“Now, I’ve already called 911, and they’re sending an ambulance…” Amy had dropped her phone, so she couldn’t hear anything past the word “ambulance”.

She picked it up again. “I’m on my way home. Can you keep your sister calm until the ambulance arrives?”

“I don’t know if I can,” Mac replied. “She’s been sobbing since before I got here, and I’ve been here for 20 minutes.”

“Okay, well, I have to call your father, I assume he doesn’t know, and I’ll be there as fast as I can.” Mac muttered a silent “okay” as he hung up.

“Hey, Ames,” Jake said once he had picked up the phone. “Is everything okay?”

“Well, I hate to say it, but no,” Amy replied. “Mac called me. He saw Holly with your antidepressants and believes she was trying to kill herself by overdosing on them.”

“WHAT?” This caught his co-workers attention, including his boss.

“He said that he had already called 911. Apparently they’re on their way there.”

“Okay,” he said in the calmest tone he could find, although it wasn’t calm at all. “I’ll be on my way.”

He hung up and grabbed his bag. His boss saw him.

“Mr. Peralta, what are you doing?”

“I have to get home. They’re an urgent emergency concerning my daughter.”

“Okay,” his boss said. “Get home safe and take care.”


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's an update on the story... basically i'm done with it

I know that i’ve only written one chapter, but i’ve decided to stop writing this specific fic, because frankly, i haven’t found any interest in doing it. i was really busy with homework and finals coming up that I wasn’t able to get started on the next part until yesterday. but frankly, when i started to write, i had felt blocked, and i just didn’t feel like writing it anymore.

i do have another idea for another fic, and it’s basically what life would be like for jake and amy had amy been pregnant during the season 7 premiere.

i hope you can understand my decision to stop with this fic, and i hope to have the first chapter to my next fic up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, dark. I know. I hope this takes off and I hope to get more chapters up soon.
> 
> Also just know 5240 Remington Place is not real, don't try looking it up. I just came up with an imaginary address


End file.
